Entretención
by Lady-Atobe
Summary: Cuando se da la oportunidad, él no puede evitar torturarla, a su manera, a su rara y distorcionada manera. One-shot dedicado... Fuji/Saku!


**Disclaimer: **_Prince of tennis_ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a **Konomi Takeshi**.

Advertencia: Riesgos de OCC en especial en Fujiko… creo.

* * *

**Entretención**

Por: _Lady Atobe_

Se encontraba descansando, apoyada en una pared de las afueras del instituto, después de su arduo entrenamiento de regular. Tenía la respiración agitada, y gotas de sudor descendían por sus mejillas mientras buscaba su botella de agua, en un intento para calmar su sed.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos pocos minutos, todo se encontraba en una tranquilidad total. Se sentó en una banca, donde estaba su bolso, su pelota y sus raquetas. Suspiró, estaba agotada, lo único que quería era terminar con el entrenamiento de hoy, ya no podía más.

Cuando ya había recobrado (casi) total manejo de su cuerpo y respiración -y había escuchado por fin el timbre que daba a conocer el termino de los entrenamientos y otras actividades-, se levantó, y abrió su bolso, dispuesta a guardar sus cosas e irse a las duchas femeninas. Cuando ya vio todo en su lugar, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro al ver su habitual y, tan difícil de borrar, sonrisa. Más cerca que de costumbre, a una proximidad mínima hacía sus labios.

—Hola, Sakuno-chan, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó él, sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía, acercándose un poco más a ella, haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con la pared.

—F-Fuji…-senpai, hola. – dijo Sakuno, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, y bajando la mirada una vez lo había saludado. Su rubor aumentaría si lo miraba directo a los ojos, cosa que a él le fascinaba por sobremanera.

—Saa. Se nota que has entrenado mucho. –él genio del instituto dedujo nada más habiendo mirado su bolso y ropas de reojo. Agudizó su sonrisa. —Tu respiración sigue ligeramente agitada; tus movimientos son muy lentos y tus reflejos también… – Fuji tomó delicadamente su mentón, subiéndolo lentamente a su altura, mientras ella abría sus ojos sorprendida. –… tus mejillas están coloradas y tibias, debido al ejercicio… o. – Syusuke abrió sus ojos -… ¿Será por algo más…? – le dijo sonriendo de forma seductora y una mirada más aguda; maliciosa, mientras su mano libre se apoyaba en la pared, escondiendo el frágil y delicado cuerpo femenil bajo su porte y altura.

Sakuno se sonrojó aún más, y sus piernas flaquearon al percibir los ojos de su senpai recorriendo su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios, casi observándolos deseosos. O al menos, eso podía distinguir ella.

—¿Q-qué hace…Fuji… -Senpai? – dijo a duras penas Sakuno, en un intento de detener lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, antes de que empeorara.

Fuji rió por lo bajo. –Nada en especial… – dijo Syusuke con los ojos cerrados y con su tierna sonrisa, haciéndole ver 'inocente' –Tu abuela me pidió que te avisara en cuanto te viera que fueras a su oficina… y, – abrió los ojos. –Te estoy viendo… – Sakuno se sonrojó a más no poder y trago saliva… quería decirle algo, más Syusuke soltó su mentón y se alejó lo suficiente. Volviendo a mostrarle esa sonrisa tierna e inocente que fascinaba a todas, mas a ella aterraba….

—Anda… ve con tu abuela, Saku. – sin dudarlo un segundo, Sakuno salió corriendo, como si su vida dependiese de ello, sin voltear la mirada.

Syusuke rió divertido, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y caminaba sonriente y satisfecho. Como adoraba a esa niña, su timidez le fascinaba. Y es que el sufrimiento era tan obvio en ella que no podía evitar _no_ deleitarse con su tez de niña angustiada, y su mirada tristona. Y ella… pues desde que Echizen se había ido a América, ya se había acostumbrado a esos juegos, esas miradas, esas atenciones del prodigio de cabellos castaños. Y hasta a veces se confundía, pero después, al paso del tiempo… y a pesar de lo tortuoso que el solía ser, comenzó a disfrutar de todo aquello que hacía para hacerla sufrir… o al menos, eso creía él…

En cambio para el ojiazul, más que ser su réquiem del día, Ryuzaki Sakuno se había convertido en algo imprescindible en su vida, más allá de una _entretención_ sin límite. Se había convertido -de una forma irónica- en un motivo de sufrimiento para él, ya que el día no tenía nada de bueno si no se acercaba a ella, aunque sea durante unos segunditos, solo para torturarla un poco.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

**N/a: **Ehh, bien. Les gustó? Eso espero… bueno… qué les puedo decir, AMO esta pareja, y Sakuno. La dejé masoquista a fin de cuentas, pero bueno… no quiero salir de mis principios. Me gusta el Ryo/Saku, no lo duden… me gusta mucho, pero en otro ámbito también disfruto de ver a Saku con otro ente masculino… en especial si es Syusuke, o Tezuka, o el mismo Atobe… y ahora… Yushi xD quien lo diría…. Bueno… ellos y muchos más. Y si les gustó esta historia les aseguro que escribiré algo más profundo, menos superficial y más significativo.

Bueno, Reviews if you can!

Lady Atobe.


End file.
